Understanding
by Neala Ernswa
Summary: Sylar wants love, even if he has to rip it out of someone.   WARNING: CONTAINS BDSM
1. Chapter 1

Warning, this fan fiction contains very adult content. In this fan fiction you will find both slavery and odd ball forums of bdsm. If you don't like it, then do not read it. Summery: Sylar is grooming a mate Chapter one- I am...?

She didn't know how she felt, she was both hot and cold at the same time. It wasn't your average cold but more along the lines of a tremor that racks your body when your terrified. The chill that drums up and down your spine forcing sweat to follow in it's wake. There were arms around her and she didn't know who they belonged too. She hadn't opened her eyes yet not wanting to know who was wrapped around her trying to keep her warm while emanating that cold terror down her body. Why was she was terrified?

Trying to think of a reason why she needed to be scared wasn't working, the chills were still circling around inside of her. There wasn't any real reason she needed to be afraid yet here she was, biting down a scream that threatened to break out from her. She moved backwards trying to get the chills out of her system when she bumped into another body. She must have realized there was a body at her back, because of the arms wrapped around her, but all it did was make her more confused. Who was in this bed with her. No one came to mind. A better question formed in her fear rattled brain; where was she? Did she have a reason to be here? Would she need to call someone for help? Who would she call?

Again, there were no answers that would form in her brain. Shaking her head mildly she decided to open her eyes. The room was pitch black so she couldn't really make out any details. Slowly she closed her eyes again and decided to listen closely to see if there were anything else in the dark room. There was a sound of exhaling breath to her back, deep and steady. From the feel of the hairs on the arms around her it must have been a man. Slowly she turned towards the sleeping figure and opened her eye's trying to make out an appearance. With the scarce light she could make out short thick hair, a semi long face with a strong jaw and nose.

She knew she had to leave, but where would she go?

Would she get in trouble for laying with this strange man? More questions with no answers.

The man was beginning to wake. Quickly she shut her eyes, her breathing coming out a little bit strained with terror showing its ugly head again. She felt herself being pulled gently closer to the person lying next to her and decided to actually look at this man whom she had shared a bed with. There was a 'click' sound on the other side of the room that made the lights turn on, bathing the room in light.

"Good morning..." The man said, brown eyes staring at her.

The man had strong features; round eyes, a strong nose, short black brown hair, a five o'clock shadow present on his angled jaw, and peach colored lips, the bottom one fuller then the top. However his eyes were what stood out the most. Dark brown, although that did them no justice, they were pools of melted chocolate, sinfully delicious. There were shadows brought on by his thick eyebrows . She thought he was handsome, there was an underlining of power about him. Then she saw it. It was in his eyes, those rich brown pools, they were cold and calculating, eyes of a born killer. But behind the coldness she noticed an understanding of sorts. Like he understood what she was going though and knew her in ways that she didn't even know herself..."Who a-are you?" she asked cursing herself for the stutter. To her disbelief the man smiled, it wasn't a kind smile but a smile that told her he knew things, more things than she wanted to know.  
"Sylar..." the man tilted his head to the side studying her through narrowed eyes. It was like she was his personal science project. He continued asking, "Why don't you tell me your name?" She opened her mouth automatically and all she could say was, "I'm..." then she paused. She didn't remember who she was. Where was she from? Yet more questions. "I don't remember..." She noticed a glint in his eye, a spark of sorts. All at once his face was slightly tilted now and there was a dark gleam in his eye. The way his head seemed to move just slightly to the left, with no signs of movement- it was as if she'd been watching a old tape that had skipped a second.  
"Jade, you know me...what's wrong with you?" he asked bringing his hand up to stroke it down her cheek. The gesture was odd and out of place on his face with those cold eyes causing her to flinch away from the innocent touch.  
"My name...is Jade? Is that really my name?" she asked looking up into those eyes that seemed familiar in a way. Sylar nodded and tilted her chin up with his knuckle and spoke, "Jade, you're worrying your master, you don't remember me? Anything?" Jade shook her head slowly, did she really have a master? What was a "master"? More and more questions still no answers except one, now she knew her name was Jade.  
"Who are you to me?" Jade asked in a hushed voice not knowing what he wanted with her or what she needed to do.  
Sylar smirked and shook his head as he spoke to her, "Why Jade didn't you hear me? I'm your Master." The way the man said it, it seemed like it needed a capital M; which made her frown. Was she a slave? Did her family sell her? Did she have a family? Was slavery still around? Jade's head was buzzing with questions and they were all starting to give her a headache. "You really don't remember anything?" Sylar asked and noticed her shaking her head which left him sighing heavily. "You're special Jade..." Sylar continued, trying to ignore the questioning look he was shown, "I'm special too. You see, around the world some people are special. We have certain... well, let's call them talent is language, math, history; technically you can learn anything academic just by touching a person"  
"I can?" she looked at the man across from her puzzled.  
Sylar nodded trying to think of something when he said, "What's the capital of Spain?"  
"Madrid," Jade said automatically.  
A smile crept along Sylar's face as he said, "You see?"Jade shook her head not really understanding. That answer could have been learned at anytime, in school, in a conversation, or a book.

Sylar sighed stating, "You don't remember going to school so how else would you know that?" Jade just shrugged her shoulders letting Sylar continue the one way conversation, "Well, I guess you really have lost your memory. That's a shame. Looks like I will have to re-teach you everything, starting with this..." Sylar pulled a book out of nowhere and handed to peered at the book and read "Modern Slaves. " Confused, she looked back at Sylar and asked, "I'm really your slave?"  
"Yes, you are. Rule number 1: When to speak and when not to speak." Jade looked at him, now afraid to say anything. "You shouldn't speak until your told to." Sylar delighted as Jade nodded, snuggling closer into his chest and finding it oddly comfortable.  
"Rule number 2: You must not forget you are a slave, a pet." Sylar continued to teach her. Jade nodded towards him a question starting to break out of her mouth but she contained it, instead looking up into her masters eye's pleading for the right to speak. "You want to know how you became a pet in the first place?" Sylar asked already knowing that question was going to come up sooner or later. Jade just nodded in response. "That's something that will have to wait till another time. It would be painful for you to remember and i don't want to hurt you, given these strange circumstances."

Jade nodded, she supposed if she was a pet, this man was the right one to belong to. Sylar seemed powerful, she wasn't sure how she could tell, but when she brushed her hand along his arm she could almost feel the raw power emanating from him.  
Sylar got up leaving Jade in bed to cover herself with the comforter while he got dressed himself. Jade covered her eyes while Sylar dressed trying hard not to blush. Once he was done, Sylar handed a bundle of clothing to Jade. She looked at the bundle of clothing then to Sylar and then to the bathroom.  
Quickly Jade sprung up an moved fast towards the bathroom taking the cover from the bed just incase. Sylar couldn't help himself he turned and managed to see the left side of Jade's rear end before the door shut...with the comforter stuck in the door. He stared at the caught piece of fabric and tried not to laugh as Jade slowly opened the door just enough to let in the blanket in and quickly shut the door with a snap.

Once inside Jade huddled the blanket around her a bit more snuggly, her back leaning against the door. Realizing she didn't know what she looked like, Jade made her way slowly towards the mirror hanging above the bathroom sink. She kneeled in front of the sink and slowly rose to her feet taking her features in stride.

Starting with her jet black hair which was either loosely curled or really wavy. Either way it was a mess from sleeping. moving further up she saw her deep green eyes that reminded her of her name and she giggled at the idea of being named after her eyes. From her eyes she had a slight curved nose and thick pink lips. Her over all complexion was pale, her face a bit too small for her eyes.

Jade then took notice to her height. Sylar was tall, over 6'2". She thought herself tall too, but looking at herself in the mirror she realized she was short. Right around 5' not an inch above, maybe even an inch under. She was definitely short.

Sighing, Jade looked down at the discarded clothing on the floor and decided to finally get dressed, not knowing what Sylar had given her. Jade picked up a pair of panties that were black and quickly put them on reveling in the thin piece of fabric making her seem more covered than before.

The next article of clothing was a matching black bra which she also quickly adorned. Now for the actual clothing, Jade thought to herself. A Black Pencil skirt was laying on the floor which she put on and delighted as it stopped right above her knees. She put on the thin, brown long sleeved shirt on which was overlapped by a willowy green button up cardigan.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Jade liked the way she was dressed. The clothes were nice and comfortable, dimly she thought Sylar knew how to shop. When she looked at her hair she had to frown. The wavy locks were uncontrolled and all over the place. Definitely out of place with the nice clothes. Noticing a comb on the sink counter, Jade snatched it up thinking that she could do something about the unruly mane.

Gently, Jade placed the comb in her hair and tried to bring it through, but she was having a tough time. She tried to pull a little harder on the piece of plastic but it didn't move a centimeter. Sighing, she tried to remove the comb and it wouldn't leave her mangled hair. More tugging and and a little more pressure but all it did was cause her to get flustered.

Jade yanked the comb down trying to get leeway one way or the other but nothing was going on. Whimpers escaped her lips and tears were making their way down her cheeks but the comb was not moving. The door opened behind her and Sylar entered, a quizzicaled look on his face. All Jade could do was look through the mirror, trying to dry the tear tracks with one hand while the other still yanked at the piece of plastic.

"I-It got tangled..." Jade said out of context not remembering the first rule of being a slave. Quickly she covered her mouth with her hand and dropped to her knees eyes impossibly large staring up at Sylar.

"Are you okay?" She nodded and gestured toward the tangled comb.

Sylar looked down at her feeling something... something foreign to him as the tear tracks laid drying on her cheeks. Slowly he bent down himself, forgetting about trying to finish getting dressed. He placed his pointer finger under Jades chin, lightly lifter her and she followed the movement until both were standing.

"Don't worry, your still trying to remember everything. I should have thought to teach you about basic hygiene before you scampered into the bathroom." Sylar said, still wondering why this compassionate tone was coming out of his mouth. He grabbed the roots of the woman's hair and fought with the comb until it was clean out of the tangled mop, then carelessly tossed it to the other side of the bathroom.

Sylar walked Jade over to a little cupboard in which he opened and brought out a flat paneled, wide toothed brush and showed it to her saying, "This is the brush you would use for your type of hair..."

Enclosing her hand in his, Sylar walked Jade back into the bedroom where he gently sat down, bringing Jade in front of him to kneel on the floor. Slowly Sylar set the brush into her wavy tendriled hair and brought it down to the bottom, catching only a few snags which were easily removed with the wide toothed brush, unlike the hard plastic teeth of the comb.

Jade was stiff as a board as those big hands ran through her hair moving through her mane with such intimacy. The same man who had those cold and calculating eyes she had seen earlier. Sylar noticed the woman's tensing and tried to calm her, why he cared, he had no idea. Then a thought occurred to him. Maybe he wanted just one person not to be afraid of him.

Was he allowed that simple pleasure in life. Having one person in the whole world not afraid. If he would take it by force. That's where the woman sitting at his feet came in. So he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and just stated, "Don't worry Jade, we'll get your hair sorted through. Then how about you go out on the town after reading your book?"  
Noticing the piece of paper in his peripheral vision, Sylar sighed and turned his head noticing the scrawl on the paper. Smiling, Sylar said, of course you can turn on the television..."  
Jade jumped excitedly and rushed back over to the bed where she shot down as the TV turned on by itself. Confused Jade looked back over at Sylar who was once again turned towards his laptop, typing away as if nothing happened. Shrugging her shoulders, Jade turned back towards the TV and noticed a slightly handsome newscaster come on and immediately switched to the woman weather reporter.

"The weather around New York City, is overcast with a slight chance of rain. No new surprises there...back to you..." The woman was saying until Jade tuned her off, picking up the book Sylar had handed her earlier decided to brush up on the etiquette between Master and Slave. Sylar kept busy at the laptop while she read her book, sometimes blushing and other times closing her eyes until she turned the page to the next one. Time seemed to fly by until Jade stretched herself, looking back over at her Master who was staring at a blank screen, his eyes closed, brows tight with tension.

Jade placed the book on the bed and walked over to where Sylar was sitting still at the computer, his hand absent mindedly rubbing the bridge of his nose. She had just finished reading a chapter on pleasing the one who owns you and figured she could try to help ease the tension. Slowly she approached him and started to rub the tension out of Sylar's broad shoulders. Sylar groaned unpleasantly and shrugged her hands away simply stating, "No need for that...go sit on the bed."

"You remember when I told you that you were special?" Sylar said breaking Jade's though pattern.  
Jade nodded still looking at where Sylar's hand was, remembering that she shouldn't give eye contact towards her Master because it could be misinterpreted. She didn't want to be disciplined by showing a backbone or standing up for himself. Such a little action could destroy so many things.  
"Well, I'm also special." Sylar continued.  
Jade looked up then, questions filling her head and threatening to come out of her mouth. Sylar looked on and noticed the questioning eyes and smiled a bit. "Go ahead, ask what you want."

"Is that how you turned on the lights this morning? The computer at your desk? The TV?" Jade asked, words coming out of her mouth quicker than she could process.  
Smiling, Sylar said, "Breathe...your no good to me dead. But yes, part of my abilities."  
"Part? Abilities?" Jade asked confused, remembering to breathe this time.  
"My original ability was understanding how things worked. It started off with clocks. Then it expanded to understanding how other peoples powers work. Through understanding, I am able to gain other people's abilities." Sylar continued to explain himself looking at Jade's face go from questioning to being excited. She reminded him of a puppy just purchased form a pet store.

"Does that mean you have my ability as well Master?" Jade asked excited to find out more about her keeper. Sylar nodded slowly then explained to Jade, "I have several talents currently, you will learn them over time."  
Jade smiled, about to ask another question before Sylar silenced her with a finger against her lips. He said quickly, "But for now i have work to do. We need to switch hotels today. While I'm working how does wandering around the streets of Paris sound?"

Jade arched an eyebrow in confusion, still unable to speak due to the finger hushing her. Sylar smiled again stating, "Yes, we are currently in New York, we'll be in Paris in a few moments." Looking at the luggage and clothes that were packed into the dresser, the articles of clothing started to remove themselves form the dresser and pack into the suitcases. Jade stared wide eyed and in wonder at how quickly everything was packed and then noticed Sylar getting up and walked to where the luggage was neatly stacked. He motioned with his hand for Jade to come to him and she quickly jumped up and ran towards him. Sylar closed his eye's in concentration and Jade could see the strain he was putting into this motion. A moment later Sylar was no longer concentrating on something but his eye's were open scanning the area.

Jade noticed the light wasn't artificial from a room but was actually the sun shining down at her. Not only the light but the cobblestone road she was on was much different from the soft carpet of the hotel. Looking up and out of the alley, Jade could see the Eiffel tower in the distance and knew that she was currently standing in a back alley, in France.

Sylar handed a suitcase handle to Jade and placed his arm around her shoulder. Jade rolled the suitcase along the alley trying to keep calm as all the new sites were rushing her. She still couldn't believe they were in France after just being in NYC not one minute ago.  
Sylar guided them to a Hotel that was stunning. All around them people were looking their way and mumbling to each other in French. Blushing a bit, Jade looked up at Sylar and said in a low tone of voice, "I don't know what their saying. I don't speak French."

They walked in, Sylar not saying anything about her comment. A Doorman greeted him in French, extending his hand out in front of where Jade stood. She looked at the hand and then up to Sylar. Sylar just nodded at her and she took the hand, where the Doorman raised it up and kissed the back of her hand in greeting. Quickly, Jade took her hand back and whipped the back of it on her pants discreetly.  
However while the man held her hand she felt something, a rush of knowledge sweeping into her. It wasn't painful, it didn't feel good, it just felt like she was learning something.

"This way to get checked in please, Sir, Madam." The Doorman stated leading them to the counter.  
Jade looked wide-eyed at the man as she followed him, stating, "Thank you, but please, no need to greet so formally." Then she looked up to where Sylar was walking next to her. Sylar smiled slightly, entwined his hand in Jade's and brought it up to kiss her knuckles in a little show of affection. When at the counter Sylar booked them a suite, using a credit card to pay for the room.

Once the booking was complete they turned towards the elevator when the man called out behind them, "Excuse me, but both of you are American, Yes?"  
Sylar answered the man without turning his head with a simple, "Yes."  
Jade heard the man clapping and could almost hear him smiling when he stated, "Both of you speaking impeccable French."

"...Thank you." Sylar stated and continued walking to the elevator.

Both Jade and Sylar stepped in and once the doors were shut, Jade couldn't help herself as she blurted out, "Master! That was amazing! I mean i didn't feel the change in speech. Just after that man..." Jade stopped abruptly bringing her hand up to her chest, covering it with the other one then quickly brought it back down to her skirt. She couldn't get the feeling of the kiss off her hand as she rubbed it time and time again on her pleaded skirt.

Sylar brought Jade's hand away from her skirt and up towards himself looking into her eyes when he said, "Don't worry. I take no offense. It's a common greeting in this country..."  
Jade shuddered and Sylar held her hand. Wishing nothing more than for a boiling hot shower in that moment. Just as she thought that the elevator dinged and opened at the floor where they were going to stay. Sylar led her to their new room and opened it up bringing the luggage to where the dresser was located.  
Jade stood in the doorway mouth gaping. The room was beautiful. Solid oak floors, polished extravagant furniture littered about the room and a giant plush bed with too many less than practical pillows. There was a door off to the right where the bathroom was and with the door slightly ajar she noticed the luxurious big lion pawed tub, making her almost run straight for it to soak with bubbles and scented oils.

She turned back towards her Master and found him already staring at his laptop. Slowly she walked over and asked him gently, "Master, are you rich?"

Sylar nodded slowly, eyes not leaving the laptops monitor. "Now," he said suddenly, " I have some important business to attend to. Feel free to wander around and take in the sites, but don't go far from the hotel. Here's a cell phone, call me if anyone gives you a hard time." He motioned to walk away before he turned back around and handed her a wallet, saying, "Here's your wallet."  
She grabbed the wallet excited to see who she was. Opening it up, it showed her ID, some pictures of herself and Sylar, and then a silver credit card. However the name on the card wasn't hers. It was made out to Gabriel Gray. Blinking at the card she held it up to Sylar and looked questioningly at him.  
"That's my name." Sylar explained.  
She nodded and half listened to the safety rules Sylar was laying out as she gazed at the pictures. Jade didn't remember taking them with him. Of course before this morning she didn't remember anything. Absent mindedly she brushed her fingers over the picture while Sylar was telling her to be back by nightfall.  
Sylar left then making sure she remembered the rules. Quickly she grabbed the extra card key on the opposite nightstand to her Master's and exited the room, excited that she got the chance to learn so many more things through her new power, well, new power to her.  
Once outside the doors to the Hotel, Jade was thinking about what she wanted to learn first. She could think of a lot of talents and skills she would like to have, but she didn't know where to start looking for them. So randomly picking a street to go down, Jade took notice to the sun's warmth beating against her cardigan and the slight breeze making itself known. People around her were always dressed in the best fashion available. The women were stunning; tall, long haired, and dressed to a Tee.

Some of the women wore clothes a bit more revealing for her own tastes but she just shrugged them off and walked on. As Jade passed one alley she took notice to the woman there leaning against the wall. She was hardly dressed at all. The skirt she was wearing was so low that Jade could make out the panties the woman was wearing and the shirt was ripped in some sort of way to show her bra but still be an article of clothing at the same time. Blushing, Jade kept her face passive as she walked more quickly past this alley.

Her hand was grabbed then, by the same woman she was trying to avoid. The woman asked in a raspy voice, " Want a good time?"  
Jade shook her head a bit too fast for comfort, ripping her hand out of the woman's hand and continued walking as if nothing happened. She didn't feel anything after the woman touched her. Wondering if she learned anything constructive, Jade just continued down the street until she stopped in front of one particular store, a massage parlor. Staring at the parlor made Jade remember several hours ago when she had tried to massage Sylar's shoulders to help relieve the tension and only got grunts of displeasure. Jade wanted to make Sylar happy for having her, so she smiled and walked into the establishment when she was greeted by a small blonde woman standing behind a counter.  
"Hello." The woman said in English, clearly realizing Jade was American and not French.  
"Um...Hello." Jade responded in a uncertain voice.  
"What can we do for you today? We have an All-Day Spa if your interested." the woman stated smiling towards Jade.

"This is...a massage parlor right?" Jade asked looking down at the counter.

"Yes. It is. You want 1hr, 2hr, 5hr?" The woman stated bringing out a plastic board with a chart showing hours and prices. There was even an option for "Full Monty" Whatever that is, Jade thought to herself.

"Just a...plain massage. One hour I guess..." Jade said, explaining to the woman while pulling out her wallet. Jade paid quickly and then the woman lead her back to a secluded room. The woman motioned towards the massage table in the middle of the room and explained that she would have to remove her top in order to get the massage. While Jade disrobed, her back to the wall, a man pushed his head through the door and asked n French, "Is she ready?"

Jade quickly moved her top to cover herself, feeling a blush explode across her face as the front desk woman stated, "No Claude, shes too small for you. We don't want you breaking people..."

The man grunted and left the room leaving Jade and the desk woman there. she quickly placed her top down and climbed on top of the table. Once situated, the woman stated slowly, "I'm going to go get your masseuse, Jillian. Will you be okay?"

Jade tried to nod but then scrapped that idea and stated, " Yes.."

Jade sat there in silence, feeling totally exposed with her bra and shirts laying on the ground below her face. She was thinking of backing out, leaving the parlor until a busty brown haired woman walked in wearing a white collared shirt. With a simple French greeting, the woman started to work. She didn't know what to think, the massage itself was wonderful, but it was weird having someone else touch her bare back.  
Time was going slow while the woman tried to talk to her. It felt like hours had passed by in the uncomfortable feeling of some stranger touching her like this. Jade wiggled and said quickly, "I'm..um..I'm done now. Thank you, really."  
The masseuse stuttered a moment as she said, "B-but Miss, it's only been Fifteen Minutes!"

Jade nodded as she quickly got dressed. Grabbing the woman's hand and shaking it, Jade said as she realized she now knew how to give massages, "No, really, Thank you. Good-Bye." Then left the room and stormed out of the parlor back into the sun filled day.

She would never do THAT again, Jade thought to herself, too invasive to have some stranger touching her like that. Jade walked around the same street, wandering into some boutiques here and there, tasting different foods. When she finally got back to the Hotel it was dusk and no one was there. Placing some cheese, her only purchase that day, near her nightstand she simply sat on the bed and picked up her book where she left it earlier and continued to read "Modern Slavery."

Roughly flipping through the pages of her book, Jade took notice to the common statement of "Pleasing your Master". Of course she couldn't remember all the rules in the book but she did try to commit most to memory. With her hand covering her mouth and face blushing lightly, Jade was reading a portion on sexually pleasing her Master when Sylar walked through the door without warning.

There wasn't any warning as he came in either, walking towards the bed then sitting at the front of it Jade squeaked and dropped the book, quickly getting up and moving to kneel in front of him slowly removing his shoes as Sylar himself loosened and removed his tie. She placed the shoes near the door and was handed the tie in which she placed in the hamper gently. Sylar removed his Jacket and white button up shirt leaving him in his pants, black undershirt and socks. Jade quickly disposed of the garments into the hamper and took notice on how her Master was rubbing the back of his neck while he head was leaned in a downwards notion. Remotely Jade thought this was her chance to prove that she could pleasure him, if only a little bit with a massage better than what she had attempted earlier.

Slowly she crawled on the bed in a fluid movement which she didn't realize she knew how to do, briefly thinking about the woman on the street eased those thoughts. She managed to set herself behind Sylar without getting his immediate attention, carefully placing her hands on his shoulder and rubbed smooth circles around the base of his neck and moving down towards his shoulders then shoulder blades Using just the right amount of pressure where needed, working out knots in the tense muscles, kneading and rolling the skin through the think fabric with her hands. Soon Sylar was leaning into her massage letting little moans of pleasure escape his usually controlled mouth.

"That feels good..." He said softly and his pet continued to work out all the unpleasantness he had suffered today. Smiling, Jade continued to rub absent mindedly. Excitement was rolling through her as Sylar had dropped his guard enough to relax into her, slightly resting his head against her breast. "Where did you learn to do that?" Sylar asked, still mesmerized but the skillful massage Jade was providing.

"This morning, you seemed displeased...put out, when i tried to to ease your tension earlier this morning. So while i was out on the town i went into a massage parlor to learn how to correctly give a massage." Jade explained smiling at the back of her Masters head, hopping he'd think she was resourceful.

Sylar abruptly sat up and turned to face her, an angry expression marring his sculpted features. He grabbed her wrist in an almost painful grip as he said, " I don't want ANYONE to touch you! Do you understand? You are Mine. No one touches you without my permission!"  
"B-But it was for you...I didn't stay long...only fifteen minutes..." Jade said, fumbling with her words, not knowing what to do with this outburst.  
"Never. Again. Understood?" Sylar stated in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Y-Yes...Master..." Jade said in a cowering voice.  
Sylar let go of her wrist and took notice to the blooming bruising he caused. Cursing himself for the harshness he gently brought his hand up and started to pet Jades thick and unruly hair saying, "Good girl...good girl."  
She didn't know what to do. Should she move? Should she try to please Sylar again? When he started to pat her head she had flinched slightly, caught off guard by the suddenly gentle action. Jade had her wrist in her other hand rubbing it lightly trying to sooth the aching skin as her Master said in a gentle tone of voice, "Don't be afraid Jade."

Slowly, Sylar lifted her chin up until their gazes were locked, his awfully dark brown gaze searing into her equally deep green eyes. There was something in his eye's that sent a shiver of panic through her and she didn't know why. Sylar had brought his other hand down the hem of her skirt and started to run it along the outside of her thigh, bringing the material up with it.

Jade didn't get a shiver of panic at this action, it was full blown panic. She didn't remember why she was here, what Sylar had wanted, well that last was obvious, but she didn't remember ever having sex. Jade didn't remember anything before this morning. Somehow sensing her panic Sylar stopped his advances and simply pulled her head into him where he left it resting against his chest.

END CHAPTER

Please check out my DA account to see art for this fanfic, and my much more. 


	2. Chapter 2 Not Quite Right

Understanding Ch 2

Sylar sighed as he glanced down at Jade.

"It's late, and I..." He rolled off of her, leaving her both relieved and confused. "Have a project to work on tomorrow."

She sat up and looked down at him, wondering what this project was. She had so many questions...

"M-master?"

He turned his gaze on her again.

"What's the project? Can I help?"

He shook his head.

"You don't have the ability to help me. Not with this." She felt her head drop and she fiddled with her hands for a moment. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair as he released a long breath. She moved to sit behind him again and massage his back, but when she touched him he shrugged her off.

"Not now."

She sighed.

The next day, he left her alone again. This time when she went out to explore the city, she wore a simple white cotton dress that hung just above her knees, and a simple pair of white flats. She noticed that she didn't seem to own any pants.

Today, she let her hair hang down.

Paris was a fun city to explore. She found that she rather liked the people of this city; they were very friendly to her. She knew it was because of her perfect French, but she still liked how kind they were. As she walked the cobble stone streets, she couldn't help but notice her shoes didn't fit right. She found herself stepping out of them by mistake at one point. She spent more than an hour in just one little shoe store shopping. The first thing she discovered was that she had the perfect shoe size for shopping in Paris. She also found out the shoes she was wearing were a size 7, and she wore a size 5. Every shoe they carried came in her size.

She wondered why she had shoes that were too big. It didn't make sense. If they were small, she could understand growing out of them. Maybe if she were a few years younger. But her ID said she was 23, and 23 year old women didn't have growth spurts. And they certainly didn't shrink.

Then again, 23 year old women couldn't learn a second language by touching someone's hand, either. She found that she liked wearing heels. They didn't hurt her feet as much as she thought they would, in fact her feet seemed to fit them perfectly. The way her feet fit the curve of the heel, she suspected that before she lost her memory she mush have worn heels often. The extra few inches of height they gave her weren't bad either.

So she bought a few pairs of comfortable heels, two black pair and one pair of soft brown heels that she imagined would go with anything that the black ones wouldn't. They all had thicker heels, like dancing shoes, with rounded toes. She thought the pointed toe shoes made the foot look like a weapon.

She found herself spending the rest of her day enjoying the food of Paris. She couldn't eat enough cheese, and she loved the amazing wines she found. She sat in a small winery sipping a glass of merlot when a gentleman approached her and sat down in the bar stool next to hers.

"Hello," he spoke in very poor English, with a heavy French accent. She smiled at him and greeted him in French. His eyes widend and his smile was one of relief.

"You speak French?"

"Yes." She nodded while he gushed over how fluent she was, and waited patiently for him to finish.

"Are you enjoying the wine?"

She nodded again.

"Oh, yes! This is just the best wine I can remember tasting!" She didn't point out that she could only remember the last few days. He threw her a smile that was clearly supposed to be charming and asked the bartender to refill her glass.

He ordered several different wines, and began having her taste them. As she sipped the wine, he would explain the differences between each one, and what made it unique. Sometimes he'd make a comment about which grape field it came from, or the year it was made. She listened with interest, and nodded at the right times as she sipped each different glass.

He seemed to forget to mention that you were supposed to spit out the wine after you tasted it. She didn't notice how woozy she was until she stood up to use the restroom, and fell over. She sat on the ground, blinking dizzily as the world spun around her. She shook her head in an attempt at clearing the fog that seemed to seep into her mind.

"Are you okay?" It was him again. He knelt down and offered her his hand. She took it, and once on her feet she put a hand on the bar to steady herself.

"Yeah, just a wee bit tipsy." She said, not seeing him grin.

"Why don't you come back to my hotel? We'll get you some water." She felt herself sober a bit.

A red flag went up. She understood why he was being kind to her now, and she wasn't having any of it.

"No, thank you. I need to get back to my hotel." She shook her head and took a drink of water.

"But I insist, let me walk you to your hotel! It would be wrong to let a young lady such as yourself walk back alone at night!"

She choked on her water.

"Night! What time is it?" The man looked at his watch and tapped it.

"This damn thing has been broken for ages, but its dark out." She hadn't noticed. The wine shop was brightly lit so she hadn't even considered looking outside. She asked the bartender who told her it was a little after 10pm.

She turned green.

"You look a bit sick! Here, allow me to help you." He slipped his arm around her waist and took her bags on his arm and began to guide her out of the shop. Her head was swimming, she was dizzy and she felt like the world was spinning around her. She shook her head and pushed against him. "No, I need to get back to my hotel."

He nodded. "Yes, yes."

She shoved against his chest again.

"I'm taking you to your hotel now."

"No you're not." She gripped his shoulder for support and for a moment she had her bearings.

"I promise you I am!" He smiled and nodded at her. She shook her head.

"You're lying. You don't know where my hotel is. I haven't told you." She pushed against him again. Now he didn't even bother trying to guide her. He bent over and picked her up off her feet.

The world went blurry and she couldn't see for a moment as everything seemed to turn upside down around her. She felt that she was moving, but not much else.

"LET GO!" She bellowed as she curled her hand into a fist and punched him in the face. Or rather, she tried to. Her fist missed but the swing of her arm caught him round the neck. He dropped her. She hit the stone road and winced.

"Ow!" She groaned. The man held his neck and glared at her.

"Little bitch! You don't want to go to my hotel with me? Fine. We don't need one." He grabbed her upper arm and began dragging her towards a nearby ally.

And then, everything stopped. The angry man felt a large hand land on his shoulder. He turned around to see who on earth was bothering him.

"You're right. You won't be needing your hotel anymore." Sylar stood there, the very image of rage. He lifted a hand and pointed it at the man and flicked his wrist, sending him flying into the ally. Jade wasn't sure, but she thought she heard his skull crack against the stone. She closed her eyes to try and clear her head. It worked, a little.

Sylar would be mad at her - this much was fact. She knew without a doubt that she would be in trouble for being out so late when he made it clear that she was supposed to be back by night fall. She had an idea about what she could do to make him less angry with her. But she wondered if she could... she would try.

She leapt to her feet and threw her arms around Sylar's middle, burying her face in his chest. She was shaking.

"Thank you! I'm so sorry Master! I didn't want to go with him, I swear!" She sobbed in relief. "I'm sorry that I was out so late! I lost track of time! Master I'm sorry!" She was truly sorry and hopefully showing him her gratitude would curb his temper.

The book he left her had depicted all sorts of horrible punishments. And he was certainly the type to carry out a brutal punishment without hesitation. She felt herself shaking, and tried to stop. But being intoxicated, she found that rather hard to do.

The world spun around her again, this time sitting on its head. Sylar had lifted her into his arms and was walking briskly down the road. Even though this man had never hurt her, she felt a deep underlying fear of him. Why was that?

She felt herself being dropped onto the plush bed in the hotel room. They shouldn't have gotten there so fast! But then again, he could teleport. She felt around for the edge of the bed and tried rather hard not to fall. She was still shaking. When she felt the edge, she carefully put her legs over it and held on to the bedside table for support.

A glass of water set itself down beside her. She drank it. She at once felt a bit better, but the world still seemed fuzzy around the edges. She felt the bed shift as he sat down beside her and put his hand on her forehead.

"Bed." He ordered.  
She nodded. She kicked off her shoes and slid under the covers. And before she had time to wonder how much trouble she was in, darkness took her.

When morning arrived Jade woke to find herself wrapped in Sylar's long lean arms. She sighed contently and snuggled into the soft cool sheets. She tried to remember the previous night, and found everything a bit fuzzy. She had fallen asleep in her clothes. She groaned and slid out from under his arm. He was still sleeping.

She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing her night shirt. She looked back over at the sleeping Sylar and felt her face go hot. He had changed her! She figured she shouldn't be so embarrassed because he'd probably seen her nude before, but she couldn't help but feel somehow exposed.

After she had taken a long hot shower, she dried off and got dressed in a pair of black jeans that she had bought yesterday and a green long sleeved shirt, the hem of which went down just past her upper thigh. The jeans were form fitting. The lady at the store had called them "skinny jeans," whatever that meant.

She poked her head out of the bathroom and saw that Sylar was still sleeping. She tiptoed out and began cleaning the room. She neatly tucked away his dirty clothes from yesterday and folded his clean clothes and put them away for him. When she opened the suitcase, she found a receipt tucked away in one of the little pockets. She looked it over; it was the receipt for the suit cases. It was dated for the day before yesterday. The day she'd woken up without her memories. She frowned and put it back and left his folded clothes sitting on the dresser. She wiped down the few surfaces in the room and was finished.

When she was satisfied she placed herself in the overstuffed chair near the marble fire place and opened the book about modern slaves again. She buried herself in it. The more she read the less she liked. According to this book it was a secret lifestyle, and had to stay hidden. That didn't make sense. It didn't fit. She sat back for a moment to think. She found herself staring at Sylar's sleeping form.

'Okay - let s look at the odd clues we have-' She thought to herself. 'First - my shoes didn't fit. None of them fit right, and I didn't own any pants.' she looked around the room at their luggage. It was new, if they had been together for so long, why was it new?

She frowned at her stack of clothes. She noticed that they all looked new. Perhaps they were just nice, and she was over-reacting, but it all seemed odd. She snorted, softly to herself.

What did it matter if it was odd? What could she do about it? He was the only one who seemed to know her. Even if she wanted to she couldn't leave. But did she really want to? No.

After all, maybe it was best if she just stayed with him. He was very powerful. She didn't know how she knew it, but she was certain of it. Aside from his ability to teleport she felt a deep hunger in him. Maybe he was a vampire? She snorted and giggled to herself.

This wasn't some crappy vampire love story where they sparkled in sun rather than burning. No, she didn't have a vampire in shining skin to come save her. If she even needed saving. But silly as the idea was - she couldn't ignore the greed and hunger she saw in his eyes. She sighed.

Again, it was a moot point. Even if he was - what? bad? Evil? She couldn't do anything about it. And even if she could, who was she to try and change him?

When he woke up, she saw his hands moving across the empty bed before his eyes opened. He seemed to be feeling around for her. When he found nothing, his eyes snapped open and he shot up. He looked at her from the bed, and she saw that same greed and hunger in his eyes.

"Good Morning. You're up early."

She smiled. "Good Morning Master."

He called her over to him, and she went. At once he pulled her onto his lap and shifted so his head was resting on hers. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his long arms around her and sighed contently. They stayed like that for a few cozy moments, simply enjoying the warm embrace. She felt needed, and rather loved being held like this. Even without memory of her life before a few days ago, she felt that this was something new and unexplored for her. Even without her memories, if she'd been romantic with him before a few days ago, surely she'd feel familiar with him? Right?

"Master?"

He looked down at her.

"Hm?"

She bit her lip.

"How did I lose my memory? Why are we traveling around?"

He sighed.

"Jade, I don't know how you lost your memory. You just woke up that morning without it. As for why we're traveling... I'm trying to gain abilities."

She looked up at him, less nervous now.

"How do you get someone's ability, Master?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"That is a secret."

She looked up in frustration.

"Master, why didn't my shoes fit?"

He looked quizzically at her.

"What?"

She shrugged.

"My shoes were too big. I got some new ones yesterday. I was just wondering... Master." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You like shopping in thrift stores. And I guess they didn't have your size."

She nodded and snuggled into his chest. Not satisfied at all, but also knowing if he didn't want her to know he wasn't going to tell her.

"Did you forget?" He tucked a wild strand of hair behind her ear. She frowned for a moment.

"Yes, I think that s my whole problem, Master."

He chuckled.

"Jade, you re still in trouble from last night."

She choked. She was? She peeked up at him from under her fringe. The look in his eyes scared her. He looked greedy - and happy. She began to shake.

"Now, now. There's no need for that." He stroked the back of her head in what was clearly supposed to be a kind gesture. She didn't stop shaking. He chuckled.

"What punishment do you think you should get?" She shook her head and his smile grew.

"No ideas?"

She shook her head again, staying silent.

He kissed the top of Jade s head and set her down on the bed as he stood up. He stood in front of the dresser as he got dressed. She hid her face again.

"It's funny. How fear works. You feel yourself freezing up - your pulse gets fast, and you're pupils dilate. It's beautiful." He pulled his shirt on over his head. "And yet... your body shows signs of fear, and your face - doesn't. How is that possible?" She stopped hiding her face and peeked up at him again. "Why not run away?" He pointed towards the door, a smirk playing at his lips. "The only thing I've used to keep you here were words. Simple little words. If you're so terrified; leave. Run."

She felt confusion pound onto her like a speeding train to a brick wall.

"W-what?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"You're scared of me." He didn't ask it, he stated it as the fact it was.

"Yes, I am. But - I can't help how I feel..."

He took a few steps towards her.

"Then why stay? When you can run." Jades brows met in the middle of her forehead.

"Because I don't want to leave. I mean- there's no reason I should be so afraid... I'm being silly. But I can't help how I feel. My feelings aren't going to decide what I do next." She got the words out much smoother then she'd thought possible. He smirked.

"Really? That s very brave of you."

She shook her head, "No, I'm just being logical. You - you've never hurt me. I shouldn't be afraid of the guy who took me to Paris, on his dime. You've been... kind. If not a little secretive, but nice... if not firm." She felt her face go hot under his stare.

"But Jade - you don't remember a thing before two days ago."

She nodded, "Yes, that s true."

His lips parted in a wide smile.

"Then how can you possibly know if I've hurt you?"

Sylar left again for the day. More work. After he'd told her that she had simply smiled at him and said, "Well I can't really change that now, can I?" He had chuckled and called her a fool, before kissing the crown of her head. She was once again, wandering the streets of Paris. She wondered whether or not he was joking around with her - she didn't know...

As she wandered the cobblestone roads, a sign caught her eye. She strolled over to the small comic book store. She looked around. Comic posters covered the walls and the shelves were packed with comics and toys. She smiled, and wondered over to one of the many shelves and began pawing through the white box. It was filled with Wonder Woman comics, written in English.

"Holy Shit!"

She spun around and came face to face with a tall brown haired boy wearing a T-shirt that told her he was an employee there.

"What!" She looked around rather franticly.

"That s the best Jade costume I've ever seen!"

"What?" She blinked at him.

He gestured towards her outfit.

"You! You look just like her! The hair, the eyes, the face, the outfit, it's even the same brand! But-" he spun on one foot and snatched a comic up off a rack and flipped through it. "The new issue isn't here yet. Comes in tomorrow, Wednesday. We only have this Issue; it s the first one by the new author. You must like him a lot, to dress up as her."

Jade stared wide eyed at the man.

"Sorry - What?"

He smirked.

"Okay, I get it. Here." He handed the comic to her. It read "9th wonder!" She opened it and flipped through. It seemed to be a comic about a bunch of people with powers. The brown haired guy took it from her and showed her the specific page he seemed to be talking about.

She gasped and looked wide eyed at the comic, and then up to him. There, in the comic, was her. Her sitting on Sylar's lap with his thumb under the hem of her skirt. She knew it was supposed to be him because of the long face and heavy brows. It was exactly the scene - word for word what had been said. Her jaw dropped.

Upon further reading, she discovered that the cover advertised it as the "Future telling comic book Series!" She shook her head.

"When did you get this issue?"

The guy lifted a brow.

"Last Wednesday, why?"

She felt herself shaking a bit. "I want every copy of this series you have."

The guy behind the counter looked at her oddly.

"Okay - we have every issue." He gave them to her in a rather large box as she paid.

"You collecting?" She nodded. "Cool, frankly, I love villains. So your costume is pretty awesome!" She shot him a look.

"What do you mean 'villain'?" She said a bit louder then she meant to. He shrugged.

"Okay, okay I see your point. Jade is a new character and she hasn't done anything bad - yet - but let's face it, if she's hanging out with Sylar, something s bound to happen sometime. I mean the guy s a comic version of Voldemort - she can't be a hero if she's hanging out with him, right?"

She shook her head.

"Sylar can't be a villain!"

The boy laughed.

"Yeah well, if ripping the top off people's heads to get their power isn't something your idea of what a villain does, then I don't want to see your idea of evil!" He was clearly joking with her and she forced herself to laugh. She finished paying and practically ran to her hotel.

She burst through the door and slammed it behind her. She dropped the box and pulled out the first volume, ripping it open. Then she stopped. She couldn't do this. If the boy from the comic book store was right, then she didn't want to know...

Jade sat on the floor by the pile of comic books, shaking so violently that she couldn't move. She was terrified. What if the comic really did tell the future? What if all these back issues were real too? She shook her head.

She was going to find out, but not this way. She hid the comic books under the bathroom sink. She wasn't going to find out about Sylar, and possibly her past from a comic book. She sat in the main room, her head spinning with information she'd gotten from the boy. He knew her name - and Sylar was a killer. She took a deep breath and nodded in her resolve.

Whatever he was - she couldn't change him. She couldn't make him someone different and she didn't want to. She was going to know him, really know him; understand him.

She was waiting when he appeared in the center of the room around 8pm. She jumped up from her spot on the bed and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, saying "Master! You re home!" He chuckled.

"You're in a good mood." He jumped a bit and caught her under the bum with his large hands, so he was holding her to him and off the ground with her legs wrapped around his waist. When he held her like this, her face was almost level with his. She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I was scared Master."

The corner of his lips turned up.

"What brought on this change?"

She shook her head.

"I just - I want to know you."

His head snapped up.

"What?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"I want to know you. I want to know the you I knew before a few days ago." She bit her lower lip.

"Really?" His face was covered with disbelief.

She nodded.

"You might not like what you find."

She shrugged.

"Never can be sure until you look, right?"

He inclined his head and looked down his nose at her. She found herself at a loss for words. From here, she could see the details of his face, his strong nose, his round, dark eyes, each of his neatly trimmed whiskers. His thick black hair was a mess, but it suited him. She wanted to touch his hair. So, she did.

Keeping one arm firmly around his neck for support, she timidly ran her fingers through his hair. It was both soft and silky - just how it looked. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back into her hand. She felt her cheeks go red as she ran her fingers through his hair, dragging her nails lightly across his scalp, making him groan.

"Well, then." His head snapped forward, and the look in his eyes was intense. But not evil. She leaned closer, and stared at those deep brown eyes. His eyes had to be the best part about his looks. He was a very handsome man, but his dark brown round eyes that were slightly shadowed from his thick brows seemed to go on forever. She saw hurt in his eyes pain - and a thick fog that seemed to cover it all. And no matter how hard she looked now, she couldn't find the killer she saw this morning. No matter how hard she searched - but she saw a hunger - a need. She blinked and looked away, biting her lip.

She looked back at him and moved on a whim. She darted forward and kissed him. She quickly pressed her lips against his, and pulled away, unsure of whether or not she was supposed to kiss him at all... but he moved forward and pressed his lips against hers with much more passion then she'd seen on him before.

She didn't notice when they fell onto the bed; all she knew was his mouth, his warm tongue darting out to caress her lower lip as he made a deep sound of hunger in the base of his throat. She made a sound half way between a moan and a whimper as she opened her mouth to allow him access. Their tongues met in the middle, but it was Sylar's that won dominance.

His hand was on the back of her head; he gripped her hair. She buried her own hands in his thick black mass of his hair. His weight pinned her to the bed, but she didn't care. She felt his need, his hunger. He wanted more than anything to be loved, but he didn't know how. She felt this information coming to her the longer they were in physical contact. She somehow - felt his mind, his soul, his very being. And she understood him.

And as he explored her mouth, he heard the familiar ticking - but he already saw, he already knew. He felt himself swell with an emotion he didn't feel often, one that he hadn't felt for years, until a few days ago.

It was lust.

And she had what he wanted. He could take it. Just like he did every time someone had something he wanted. And it was always so easy! He could just take it, and they couldn't stop him - all of them were just so weak. It was almost funny. Kids, animals, people - they all feared him. Even this woman who didn't even know why she feared him was scared in his presence.

And yet now, suddenly she wasn't. Why? Why didn't she fear him now? She had a few hours ago - he could feel fear, and he didn't feel any coming from her now. But oh! If she did that with her tongue again he was going to lose it.

His eyes slid shut. For a while, he lost himself in her warmth, her arms, and her gentle touches. While he was here, with her he could pretend to be loved. He could imagine she loved him, and that they were a sappy and ridiculous couple on vacation in Paris.

But that wasn't him. Sylar didn't give himself over to anyone so completely even if this someone was incredibly soft and smooth to the touch, and oh how his hands tingled to run over her legs. So he did. He gripped her leg in his hands and felt denim. Patience had left him at this point, and with a flick of his fingers they were ripped from her. She gasped into his mouth. His hands found her flesh and he groaned in pleasure. It was as soft as it was supple.

His hand in her hair kept him grounded, reminded him that he was in control here. Her hair was thick and strong as rope. He pulled back on it, forcing her to tilt her head back as his mouth found her neck. His other hand squeezed her thigh as he pushed his body forward against hers.

She whimpered as his grip on her thigh became painful. He licked at the jugular of her neck and sucked on the tender flesh. She let go of his hair and neck and pushed against his chest. To no avail; he showed no sign that he'd felt her pushing against him. His grip on her leg got tighter still, and this time, she yelled. That caught his attention, and he pulled back long enough to make eye contact with her, his eyes searching her face for the reason she shouted.

"What, what is it?"

She whimpered. "My leg!"

He looked down at his hand, and wrenched it from her thigh. He sat back and took a deep calming breath. He shut his eyes and ran his hand through his hair to steady himself. When he opened his eyes again, he was calm. He looked at her thigh, and smirked as he inspected it.

There was a red mark, in the perfect shape of his hand. And where the tips of his fingers had been were little bloody marks where they had actually broken skin. Tomorrow, that would be a spectacular bruise. He felt a stab of guilt, as well as a swell of satisfaction and pride. She was marked now, she had his mark! Well... He smirked. One of his marks.

He bandaged her leg, and they went to bed. She had wide eyes as she lay down, but there was no fear. He slid under the plush covers and pulled her against his chest. She was blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" He turned his intense gaze on her, and she felt herself go even redder.

"I- I'm embarrassed. That was um... you're really good at that." He chuckled, finding her blush and shy glances up at him endearing. She smiled.

"I've discovered another part to my ability!"

He lifted an eye brow and looked down at her.

"When?"

She sat up a bit.

"Just now! When we were - um..."

He smirked.

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'kissing.'"

She blushed.

"Yeah- that. I felt like- like- I understood. I just understood." He narrowed his eyes playfully at her.

"Understood what?" He drew his fingertips across her back. She bit her lip and looked at her hand for a second, and then looked up at him, and said without stutter or whisper...

"You."

He stared.

And stared...

And blinked.

His eyes grew wide-

His eyes narrowed.

"What?"

She nodded, knowing he would be suspicious.

"The longer we touched - it was like the better I knew you. I mean - I don't know anything about your past but it's like I can't explain it - I felt... you! It s like I could feel your mind - and your soul. And... And it was beautiful. I understand your feelings." She looked down at her hands, and mumbled "Which also means I know you're confused by this..." He shook his head.

Hadn't this been exactly what he wanted? Someone to understand him? Someone who would be there for him? Maybe she would be that person. Well, he already knew that. He knew she would be there for him because after he finished his project, she wouldn't have a choice.

"Really? Then..." He looked around and tried to think of something to ask her. "Then what's my greatest desire?" He asked with a smirk, but she wasn't smiling. She looked up at him and bit her lip.

"It's kind of a close call power - and to be loved, really loved. Not just for your powers, but to have someone love you for just you. You want to be loved - special or not."

He smirked at her. She was right, he could feel that, but he knew it was impossible.

"Go to sleep."

She nodded, resting her head on his chest and snuggling into the bed.

"I wish I had your power. Total understanding - it's much more powerful than mine. But - I'm glad you have it."

She kissed his shoulder, and they fell asleep.

The next morning, when they woke up, Jade crawled onto his lap and begged him to spend the day with her. She asked if it was vital he go "work" today, and if not would he please, please spend the day with her. He narrowed his eyes at her, but agreed. He hadn't been relaxing lately, and he needed a day off.

He'd been hoping for a morning of rolling in the sheets, but she jumped out of bed promptly and threw on an outfit of denim shorts and a loose-hanging blue tank top. She slipped on a pair of brown flats - clearly new because they fit. She gathered her shoulder bag and looked impatiently at him while she bounced in place. She stared at him until he got out of bed and dressed so they could go.

He selected a pair of blue jeans, that fit him rather snugly around the bottom, a pair of lace-up leather oxfords with a round cap toe, and a brown collared button up cotton shirt.

She took him by the hand and led him out of the hotel. They walked leisurely through the streets of downtown Paris, talking casually, and even making a few jokes. When they walked past the comic book store, his arm around her shoulder, she saw the store clerk's shocked face as he tapped his Asian friend on the shoulder. She smirked.

They went to every major sight to see, he even dragged her into a small underwear shop where he proceeded to embarrass the hell out of her by selecting a few of their sexier garments for her to try on, before he bought them and promised her with a dark look that they would try them later.

She thought she would get revenge as she pulled him by the arm into a man's underwear shop and selected a few pairs of snug fitting briefs, but he wasn't shy at all. He selected his size and marched without hesitation to the counter and bought her choices.

Sylar found that he rather disliked French men. It seemed like every time he turned around there was a man staring, without fault, at her bottom. He would at that point stand behind her and wrap his arms around her shoulders while resting his chin on the top of her head. She would smile, and hold his arms, completely unaware that she was being ogled.

Jade had a similar problem, when they ate lunch. The waitress ignored her to openly flirt with him. Jade glared at the waitress. The woman bent over to set down his food, practically shoving her chest in his face, when one of her boobs 'accidentally' popped out of her top. Jade's jaw dropped and she glared at the woman with the strongest loathing. But, much to her amazement, Sylar looked up at her the waitress and locked eyes with her. "That" he looked at the exposed boob, and then back up at the waitress with a hard look of pure loathing. "Is disgusting."

Jade was all but glowing from joy. When the waitress passed she said, "Try to remember which job you're at, hm?"

Sylar's eyebrow twitched, but he smirked.

The day ended for them at the Eiffel Tower, where Jade discovered that she hated heights. When they got to the top view point, she hid her face in Sylar's shoulder and refused to look out over the city. He chuckled at her, but kept his arms firmly around her nonetheless. It made her feel safe. And him, powerful.

They stood on the tower for an hour, just leaning on one another until after night fall. Jade felt the crisp air bite at her exposed arms and legs. She leaned into Sylar to stay warm, and it worked for a while. When she began shivering, Sylar scooped her off her feet and teleported them back to the hotel room.

Jade slid out of his arms and darted into the bathroom where she changed into her over-sized sleeping t-shirt. When she went back to the main room, Sylar was already changed and in bed with the blankets covering him from the waist down. She turned off the overhead light and crawled into bed, snuggling up to his chest. He put one of his long arms around her and held her tightly.

She shifted and tangled her legs around his until she felt something odd brush her hip. She lifted the blanket to see what it was. He was nude. She jumped and jerked away from him, but he held her to him. She looked up at him, blushing.

"Your nude."

He chuckled.

She bit her lip. She opened her mouth to answer, but choose not to. He was teasing her and she wasn't going to let him. She smiled sarcastically up at him and snuggled into his chest, promptly falling asleep.

END CHAPTER TWO

Oh Jade, you know you want to touch it.

Well everyone that's Chapter two for you, written in my style, by me. I'd like to thank my wonderful beyond words deviant art editors! Milarca Jadefyres-freedom Jiyunamai

You guys rock.

I am always in need of more editors, so if you're interested, please send me a note. The more eyes to inspect it before it gets posted the better. Pay is 100pts per chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3Lynn

Chapter 3 - Music A Heroes Fanfic Main Character- Sylar Warnings for Chapter: None

Jade found herself slipping into an odd, yet comfortable routine. She would wake up in Sylar's arms, he would get dressed and go work on a 'project', the likes of which he refused to tell her. She would get dressed and wander the streets of Paris looking desperately for something to pass the time. One day a week or so he would stay behind and the two would simply enjoy one another's company.

The first few days they spent together were awkward. She found herself staring at him at every turn- the way he moved his head, the way his eyebrows raised when someone asked him a question. The smallest of gestures he made were fascinating to her. Especially the somewhat sarcastic way he would incline his head when someone said something dumb, or the way his eyes would narrow just a bit when he detected something interesting.

Even the way he was meticulous about everything he did, cleaning, bathing, eating, were charming to her. He had this way of looking at people like they were insignificant, like he knew he was better than them. It somehow wasn't pompous, but just a fact of life that he had long since accepted.

It was like how a wolf looked at a rabbit; the rabbit was interesting enough to stay alive, but should it bore him or should he grow hungry, he would consume it without a second thought.

Jade found herself flattered and somewhat pleased when he never turned those bored eyes on her. There was always a moment of change, when he would go from detached bored, to fascinated hunger. Something that could only be described as shadow would cross over his eyes, and they would be different, and yet the same.

She wasn't sure how she could describe his eyes when he looked at her. Yes, he was like a wolf, but he never looked at her like the predator would prey, it was something else he looked at her like she was something that he simply didn't want to break. Perhaps he was afraid to chase this prey, afraid to chase because he knew he wouldn't catch it?

Now that, Jade giggled to herself as she took a sip of coffee, was silly. Now that was silly! Jade giggled to herself as she sipped her coffee. She knew, without a shadow of a doubt that if he chased her, he'd catch her. There was absolutely no hope of getting away from him. Not that she wanted to. Jade paid for her coffee and strolled away still smiling at the silly thought.

Jade discovered that she loved music. She often found herself wondering into any live performance she happened across. It wasn't long before she was completely in love with music. She would get dressed every morning and dash to the live cafe where she'd sit and listen to all the bands, amateur or pro that happened to be playing that day.

She decided to leave the cafe one sunny afternoon when the band began arguing on stage. She wandered out and headed towards the theater district. A soft, high-pitched lulling sound caught her ears. She followed it. The sound was like a lovely cry, long and drawn out - but not pained. She followed it all the way into an empty show house.

There was someone playing the violin, which was the sound she had heard. She sat down in the shadows and listened. It was amazing. She found herself closing her eyes and tilting her head towards the high almost screeching song. Then the tempo changed from slow and mournful to fast. The song had a beat that made her want to dance; she felt like stomping around and spinning to the lovely sound. And she forgot herself.

When the music stopped, she felt like she had fallen from the top of a building. She clapped, and the person playing jumped.

"Bloody hell, you scared the life right out'a me!" It was a woman; she had long red hair and a heavy Irish accent.

"I'm sorry, but that was beautiful! Just amazing!"

The woman smiled.

"Thank ya, my name's Lynn, who might you be?"

Jade stepped out of the shadows and began towards the stage.

"I'm Jade." She stepped up on to the stage and extended her hand. Lynn's lovely brown eyes got wide.

"Blimy! If you don't have the eyes of a shamrock! I see where ya got your name, lassy!" Jade smiled and blushed.

"Oh, thank you. But you you're just amazing! I've never heard such a beautiful sound!" She looked to the shining violin. Lynn smiled.

"Do ya play?"

Jade shrugged with one shoulder.

"No... but..." She bit her lip and stared at the beautiful instrument. "I'd like to learn."

Lynn smiled and set down the Violin.

"Well then- If you're needing a teacher, I think I can help."

Jade eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Really? I- I'd love to!"

Lynn grinned and told her the cost of lessons. Jade felt her smile die. It was expensive. Even if Sylar seemed to have an endless supply of money-she couldn't spend that much. She sighed.

"I see."

Lynn seemed to have pity on her.

"Well lass, How about I give you a quick lesson on the house? Hm?"

Jade couldn't believe it.

"First, I need to see how talented ya are musically. I'm gonna play something, and I want you to sing to it. Just to see if you can follow the melody. Okay?"

"Sure, what song are you going to play?"

The redhead smiled and threw her hair over her shoulder to make room for the instrument.

"What songs do you know?" Lynn asked.

"Well-normally I like rock... do know any Eyeshine music?"

The woman chuckled.

"Never heard of 'em lass. But if you start singing I'll find the melody and catch up." Jade nodded. She didn't know how good she was, but she would try. She chose a slower song- thinking it would go better with the Violin rather than an Eyeshine song. She opened her mouth and sang-

"Full moon sways

Gently in the night of one fine day

On my way

Looking for a moment with my dear"

Lynn's eyes grew wide as she picked up the melody

"Full moon waves

Slowly on the surface of the lake

You were there

Smiling in my arms for all those years"

She closed her eyes and held the note-feeling the reality of those words sinking in.

"What a fool

I don't know 'bout tomorrow

What it's like to be

Ah...

I was sure!

I Couldn't let myself go

Even though I feel

The end!"

As Jade finished the song, she felt pleased. Lynn was smiling, and the redhead certainly looked excited.

"How would you like to form a group with me?"

Jade's jaw dropped.

"Wh-what? A group... like a band?"

Lynn smiled and nodded.

"Lass, you've got a right decent set of pipes on ya. Once I teach you the violin you'll be all set! I'll even give you a huge discount on the lessons."

And so, Jade would learn the violin. With Sylar's blessing, she paid in advance for several lessons, and began her training. Now this was tricky. Once she had touched Lynn's hand she knew how to play- she knew all the chords and where to put her fingers. Or at least, her head did. Her fingers didn't. Lynn seemed impressed by her seemingly vast knowledge of the chords and where to pluck what string, and where to hold which chord. But she lacked the skill and timing that came only with training.

And this was why Jade grew to love music. It was something she had to learn, and her power couldn't assist her. Just because she knew where to put her hands didn't mean she was able to play the chord right.

All but one day a week she would have an hour and a half lesson with Lynn, followed by a "band practice" for two hours. Then, she'd promptly go to her hotel and get back to practicing. And that's how life went, for Jade and Sylar. He insisted that she practice when he was home as well, and she assumed he liked the violin. Jade didn't understand this because the violin was such an instrument that in the hands of anyone but an expert it sounded awful! He still insisted she practice when he was home.

He seemed to have the same passion for music she did. She confessed one day, "I'm only good because of my power..."

He shook his head and tucked a wild strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, your power gives you knowledge. Not talent."

She couldn't even begin to explain to him how good that made her feel.

Before long, she and Lynn were playing in every nightclub that would have them. Lynn seemed impressed by her violin playing but even more so by her singing. For now she wasn't playing the violin during shows, she was singing. And she loved it.

Lynn walked Jade to her hotel after training one day, the two girls gossiping and talking about absolutely nothing. Jade looked up as they past a good looking young man, who smiled dashingly at Lynn, who smiled back bravely. Jade shoved her playfully.

"He's cute!" She told Lynn who shrugged.

"He's a whore, I see him around here all the time, a different las on his arm each night." Jade giggled.

"Can I ask you a personnel question Jade?" Jade nodded

"Sure but I might not answer." Lynn smiled.

"Are you a Virgin?" Jade stopped walking out of shock.

"why?" Lynn tilted her head from side to side.

"You.. you just seem...innocent." Jade bit her lip and looked around.

"I- I actually don't know." Lynn gave her a skeptical look. Jade explained to her friend about how she didn't have any memories. They paused at a cafe to talk, Jade told her everything.

"So- you have no idea if your a... you know?" Jade nodded. Lynn looked around for a moment before nodding as if she'd decided something.

"Well, we ain't got a choice now do we? We have to get you to a doctor. I know one that takes walk ins."

Jade argued, but before long she found herself laying on a cold medical bed, doctor leaning over her. Lynn, much to her comfort came in with her. The procedure was cold, and frankly invasive. Jade squeaked when the cold rod poked her, and nearly jumped off the table, but she managed to stay still while the doctor finished.

"You, are a perfectly healthy 22 year old virgin!" the doctor told them, smiling as she wrote on her clip board. Jade sat up and blinked at the doctor in shock.

"Are you Catholic? I don't mean to be rude, but a Virgin at you're age is just so rare..." Jade shook her head.

"No, I'm not..I'm..." she cast around for a faith, having not picked one yet..."Buddhist." the doctor smiled kindly at her.

"Well, good for you." When she left, Jade turned and shrugged at Lynn, who smiled at her.

"It really is a good thing. An intact virgin, you my friend are a class act!" Lynn teased. Jade blushed and got off the cold table. Jade finished the paperwork, and the two women went home. Jade made sure not to mention a word of this procedure to Sylar. If he got mad when she had a back rub, then he'd surely be furious if he knew what she'd had done today.

One day the redhead called her and asked if she'd be okay with just going out to a club a few weeks from now instead of practice for once. There was an American band playing called 'Eyeshine.' "I remember you say'n you liked 'em when we first ment" She'd said.

When they went to the club Jade could barely contain her excitement.

"I thought you preferred classical?" She yelled to Lynn, who smiled.

"I do, The bass player was classicly trained and you can really hear the influences in their music!" They giggled at one another.

The band had gotten on stage and was setting up their equipment.

Sylar stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist; he refused to let her come here alone. She didn't mind and she rather liked his company. She also liked the wide eyed look from Lynn and the thumbs up she got when Lynn didn't think Sylar was looking.

The band went up and played a few of their hit songs, Jade managed to slip out of Sylar's arms enough that she could jump and head bang with the rest of the people in the crowed. He didn't jump, or dance, but rather stood there in the crowed of bouncing rockers, all of whom seemed to rebound off an invisible force field around him.

One of the waitresses got on stage long enough to give the lead singer a drink of a hard liquor. He gaged and looked at it questioningly. She didn't hear what was said, but his angry pointing told her that whatever it was wasn't settling well with him. The lead guitar player, a handsome man with caramel skin and thick black curls stood forward and said into the MIC: "It would seem our singer is having a bit of an allergic reaction..." he looked over his shoulder at the other two members. They both shrugged as the lead singer was ushered off the stage.

Lynn threw a frantic look at Jade, and ran for the stage.

Once there, she said something to the guitar player, who shook his head. The bass player, however nodded and smiled as her long dark hair fell into her face, while the spiky-haired drummer grinned and nodded.

Lynn jumped from the stage and ran straight at Jade, who hid behind Sylar. Lynn however was unaffected by Sylar's glare, which was normally enough to send most people crying, and grabbed Jade around the wrist.

"Hey come on! Sing with them! This is our chance to get our name out! You know their songs! Go on!" Jade shook her head and tried to hide behind Sylar again, but he seemed to agree with Lynn because he turned around and placed his hand firmly on her back and began pushing her towards the stage. He gave her a firm look that told her she didn't have much of a choice.

Well, she would show him. She stepped onto the strange and was at once grateful for Lynn's fashion advice for that night's outfit. Lynn had picked out a pair of black flats and a punkish black ruffled skirt, and a gray top with a sign on it that said "Warning! If Zombies chase us, I'm tripping you." Lynn even put her hair up a clip so it spiked out in the back. She felt like she blended in with these people.

The lead guitarist approached her.

"Your friend said you can sing. Can you?" She nodded, too nervous to speak. "What songs do you know?" She bit her lip and said, "Can't Keep Running Away!" He nodded and signalled to the others, for a moment she panicked and grabbed his arm. He shot her an annoyed look. She let go and stood in front of the MIC, the light hot on her face.

The music started, and she stood like a statue, too freighted to move with the sceptical faces staring up at her. Her queue came, and she began singing...

"1, 2, 3, let s go!

All the thoughts you can share with one look

Everyone s waiting patiently for something

What do you have to say for yourself?

What is it this time? What is it this time?"

And she felt the truth of these words sinking in. She met Sylar's eyes in the crowd.

He frowned. Normally, when people lied, he knew it. It tingled. Now, he felt nothing.

"Can you tell me what you re feeling

As the sun is at your back

And all of life is going poorly

And you know you just might crack?"

Jade realized she'd been standing still up until this point, save for a head bang or two. Looking out over the crowed, all eyes trains skepticly on, none of them believed she could put on a show. She meant Sylar's eyes, and he nodded.

She jumped, straight up, and slammed her feet down on the stage, and bent over the mic standing on the edge now, singing to the audience.

"You can t keep running away

It s gonna catch up some day

Don t be this way

Don t be this way

No, you can t keep running away

It s gonna catch up some day

Don t be this way

Don t be this way!"

Jade danced across the stage, stomping her foot with the beat, and banging her head to the music. She kept her eyes trained on Sylar's, his smirk gave her confidence.

"All your lies you ve been baiting me to hook

Enter the twisted vein of something different

Where do you have to go from here?

How could you do it? Oh, how could you do it?

Can you tell me what you re feeling

As the sun is at your back

And all of life is going poorly

And you know you just might crack?

You can t keep running away

It s gonna catch up some day

Don t be this way

Don t be this way

No, you can t keep running away

It s gonna catch up some day

Don t be this way

Don t be this way

Your present made of plastic

Melted by your friends

Youre prayers are made of plastic

melted by the flames

And you re hoping that your wisdom will not DRAIN INTO THE RAIN!

You re so wrong!

You re so wrong! "

Jade stopped jumping and head banging, slowing down for this part of the song, she bent her knees, and swayed in place, letting her eyes roam over the audiance, making eye contact with random people.

"Don t let your light die out

You can turn it all around

Don t let your light die out

You can turn it all around

Around "

She jumped up and began stomping her foot to the music, singing at the top of her lungs into the mic.

"Can t keep running away

It s gonna catch up some day

Don t be this way

Don t be this way

No, you can t keep running away

It s gonna catch up some day

Don t be this way

Don t be this way

Come on, come on, come on, don t do it!

Hold on, hold on, your pain, I ll see right through it!

The black is falling down from your eyes tonight!

THE BLACK IS FALLING DOWN FROM YOUR EYES TONIGHT!

Don t be this way

Don t be this way!"

And as the song finished, she felt her face drain of color. She ran off stage, not hearing the applause, and dove head first into Sylar's open arms. He scooped her up without a second thought, and before Lynn had a chance to catch up, they were outside.

He waited long enough for Lynn to run outside and look franticly around; when she spotted them she ran over and gasped for breath.

"Bloody- What in the name of- WHY DID YOU RUN!" Jade shook her head and kept her face buried in Sylar's chest. She didn't like crowds that big. And singing right after touching someone with so many different lyrics in their head. It was hard to sort it all out.

Lynn took a step back from them and made a sound between a gasp and a cry. When Jade looked up, she saw Lynn's wide, terrified eyes. She frowned and looked around, and saw nothing. She leaned back a bit and looked up at Sylar, who looked back down at her with a raised eyebrow; clearly he was as curious as she was. Jade separated herself from him and took a step towards Lynn, and extended a hand as one would to a freighted animal.

"Lynn? What s wrong?" Lynn's hand darted forward and grabbed hers.

"You'll give me just a moment will you? Ladies room."

Sylar nodded once and Lynn dragged a very confused Jade with her to the restroom. Once there, Lynn pulled out her cell phone and began dialling franticly.

"Lynn! What is it? You're acting like you've seen a ghost!"

Lynn shook her head.

"Jade! We have to get you out of here! That man- That man is evil! He's a monster... he's... a killer!" Jade stepped away from her.

"How would you know?" She asked in a level steady voice. Lynn swept her red hair out of her eyes which were darting around manically.

"My pa, he was in the war, and he was a horrible man- very...violent. And that man there, His eyes are almost the same as his! There s just one difference, and do you know what the difference is, Jade?"

Jade shook her head.

"When I looked into me pa's eyes, I saw the eyes of a killer, but I also saw regret." Lynn took a step towards Jade. "There's no regret in his eyes."

Jade shook her head.

"Where did this come from? You met him earlier! And you gave me a thumbs up!"

Lynn shook her head.

"No! I was trying to signal you to come to the bathroom with me!" Jade felt her face fall into a glare, and she let it.

"That's a pretty bad reason to judge someone." She crossed her arms. Lynn groaned.

"That's not the only reason I know he's a bad man." Jade's right eyebrow cocked and she tapped her foot.

"Well?"

Lynn shook her head.

"No, you'd think me loony!"

Jade shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Try me."

Lynn stared at her, with narrowed eyes for a long moment before she said: "I see the past. When I meet someone, their memories kind of... rush in. And I see their past, well... the past they remember. She made a motion to Jade. "When I met you I only got the memories of a few days, it worried me, but I liked you enough. It was... nice for me to get to know someone the old fashioned way..." Jade's eyes had gone round during her speech.

"You have a power too?" Jades arm fell limply to her side. Lynn frowned. "Too? You have an... ability?"

Jade nodded.

"If you could see my past you'd know that." She glared.

Lynn shook her head.

"What's your power?"

Jade shifted.

"When I touch people's hands I gain their knowledge... and the longer I touch them... the better I understand them."

Lynn clapped and pointed.

"Well there ya go! Not really a visual power is it? Nothing I can see!"

Jade frowned, "How's this power work again?"

Lynn's eyes were bright.

"I see the memory as if I were standing there watching it. I don't get the thoughts of the person at the time... I can't read minds."

Jade smiled.

"Then... You could tell me..."

Lynn nodded.

"Yes! That s just it, you... he's horrible. He hurts people! Hurts them bad. And Jade, he's hurt you before... he-"

Jade's hand flew up. She held it up in front of Lynn's face.

"No, I don't want to know."

Lynn's jaw dropped.

"What! How could you not want to know?"

Jade just shook her head.

"Because I'm happy with him, here, now. My life is simple, and pleasant! I like it! I don't want that to change. And, if he's as... evil as you say he is, then I'm gonna see it first hand, and find out the normal way." Lynn shook her head in shock.

"But, you can't! He's dangerous! Why risk your health?" Jade smiled, more to herself then to Lynn.

"Because at some point, in the last three months, I fell in love. And I owe him the courtesy; I need to let him tell me everything. And, I know this makes me a horrible person... but even if he is as bad as you say... I don't think I'd care. He could... murder people in their sleep and I'd still love him."

Lynn's jaw dropped and she shook her head.

"Jade, you're a good person!"

Jade shrugged.

"No, not really. I'm basically in it for myself. I'll do what I need to do, and I don't really care if it's right or wrong by society's standards." Jade frowned at Lynn, who didn't respond, but was staring over her shoulder with wide eyes. Jade spun around, and there stood Sylar. He was leaning against the wall, looking at his hand, clearly bored.

"Master?"

He smirked.

"You know, it's just so rude to tell peoples secrets without their permission first."

Lynn took a few steps back. Her eyes darted to the door.

Jade looked at her and sighed.

"Can't- can't we just pretend this little talk never happened? Can't we just... go home?"

He chuckled.

"Ah, Jade. Naive little Jade, you're far kinder then you let people know. You tried so hard to be the neutral party there, the cold-hearted in it for number one person, but that's just not you." He took a step toward her and Lynn flinched. Jade didn't. Jade smiled up at him, and shot a worried look to Lynn who lunged forward towards Jade.

Sylar deliberately put his hand on the back of Jade head and kissed her forehead. Jade smiled. This was something he always did. Lynn looked on the verge of tears. Jade made to go over to her but Sylar's hand on her shoulder kept her firmly in place.

"I think I need to have a talk with Lynn alone." He tilted his head to the side as he said 'alone'. Jade felt a surge of protectiveness fire up inside her. She shook her head and ran for Lynn, but in the next moment she was in the middle of her and Sylar's hotel room, and he was shaking his finger at her.

"Ah ah, I think you ought to stay put for a few moments. I'll be back shortly." And he vanished.

A million different things began rushing into Jade's head.

How long would it take her to get back to the club and to Lynn? Could she make it their before Sylar killed her only friend? Should she even try? What if she did and he just got mad and killed her? She bit her lip and stomped her foot in frustration.

If she did try, she would get there in 20 minutes. By foot. If she got a car it would be five. She knew him well enough to know that if he was going to kill her he would either talk to her for a while, then do it, or just kill her on the spot. Either way, she was going to try. She raced over to the bathroom and grabbed the latest copy of Ninth Wonder and ripped it open.

She flipped through it until she saw a flash of Lynn's red hair, and stopped when she got to the part where Sylar confronted Lynn and her in the bathroom. She turned the page and saw herself crouched on the bathroom floor reading the comic. She read past that enough to see herself getting into a car, hot wiring it, and rushing to the same bathroom. She read far ahead enough to see herself barging into the restroom and seeing both Lynn and Sylar still there, and Lynn still alive.

She dropped the book without reading the dialog and raced downstairs where she saw a vehicle parked outside the hotel, it was scooter. She hoped on and tore of the plastic plating that covered the main control wires. She found that her brain pushed forward the information she needed to hot wire it.

She was on the road. She pressed on the gas so it was going full speed and found that the empty, moonlit streets were easy to navigate. She paid no attention to the rules of the road as she raced toward her friend. When she got to the club, she dove off the scooter before it even came to a stop and raced into the bathroom. Sylar was standing only a foot away from a terrified Lynn.

Lynn's brown eyes were wide, and her hair was tousled. Jade didn't waste a single moment. She flew forward and ignored Sylar's shocked face. His shock was the only thing buying her enough time to get to Lynn before he acted. Lynn looked startled, pleased, and angry.

When Jade got to her Lynn slapped her.

"You foolish ass! Why didn't you run away! Once you got to the hotel you should have used that time to go! Not run right back to the murderer!" Jade rubbed her cheek and glared back at Lynn hotly. She slapped her back.

"Don't you slap me for trying to save you! When someone helps you, the proper answer is 'Thank you!' not a slap!" Jade huffed and glared. Lynn's jaw drooped as she stared, shocked at Jade. Clearly surprised at her amount of backbone.

Sylar was laughing, softly. More of a chuckle, really. Jade turned around, making sure not to leave Lynn exposed as she did. It looked as if he were laughing at a very clever joke as he stared at the two women.

"I think-" He took a breath, looking very unlike himself as he laughed. "I'll keep her. If you really care about her that much." He finished his laughing. "If you're always this entertaining then I don't think I have much of a choice." He was smirking.

Jade s face lit up.

This meant that Lynn was safe! He liked her; he wasn't going to kill her! She hugged him and looked over her shoulder expectantly at Lynn, who wasn't any less scared. She frowned.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you!" She approached Lynn and took the other girls hand in her own. "I promise." Lynn shook her head and shot Jade a odd look.

"Lass, you shouldn't go promis'n things you have no control over."

Jades face fell.

"I hate to interrupt." Sylar droned, like he was suddenly very board. "But I'm afraid I need to take Lynn to a safe place. Just for now." He moved forward and grabbed both Lynn's and Jade's hands. Jade found herself alone in her hotel the next moment. She was joined, only a second later, by Sylar.

"Where is she?"

He sighed.

"Safe, don't worry. Now, it s time for bed. Tomorrow night is a big night; I've got a surprise for you." She nodded and got ready for bed. When she lay down, she felt a certain sense of dread well up inside her. She wasn't sure she'd like the surprise. She couldn't sleep much that night; she was too worried about Lynn 


End file.
